goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Maurice LaMarche
Maurice LaMarche is a Canadian actor. Biography Born in Toronto, he became a mimic and stand-up comedian at an early age, later performing at major venues in Las Vegas and Atlantic City before his voiceover debut in pictures such as Easter Fever and Take Me Up to the Ball Game. He gained major regular roles as Dr. Claw on Inspector Gadget and Egon Spengler on several series set in the Ghostbusters universe before portraying the megalomaniacal Brain in Pinky and the Brain. LaMarche later became a regular cast member on The Critic and Futurama, as well as portraying Father on Codename: Kids Next Door. He would also appear in such films as Space Jam and Team America: World Police. Singing Though he professes to have a limited range, LaMarche performed in several features, frequently as his much loved character The Brain, , who performed such numbers as "Make Me the Whole World Leader" and "On the Nice Boat Candy Cane" on Pinky and the Brain. He also sang several times on Futurama (notably singing karaoke as both Morbo and Kif Kroker), and as Principal Pixiefrog in the "Animal School Musical" episode of My Gym Partner's a Monkey. Film They Can't Help It If They're Cute, They're Just Drawn That Way (2007) *Baa Baa Black Sheep Television The Real Ghostbusters (1987) *It's Raining, It's Pouring (duet) *Respect *Touching Old Magic Tiny Toon Adventures (1992) *Little Drummer Boy (solo) The Critic (1994) *Dreidel, Dreidel, Dreidel (solo) *Square Dance (duet) The Little Mermaid (1994) *Just Give Me A Chance (solo) Animaniacs (1994) *Baa, Baa, Black Sheep (solo) *John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt *Jimmy Crack Corn (solo) *Oh My Darling, Clementine (solo) *Old MacDonald Had a Farm (solo) *London Bridge Is Falling Down (solo) *Pop Goes the Weasel (solo) *This Old Man (solo) *Macadamia Nut Pinky and the Brain (1995) *Brainstem (duet) *What Shall We Do With the Drunken Sailor? (solo) *A Meticulous Analysis of History (duet) *Pinnacle of Wits (solo) *Brain Acres (duet) *County Fair *Come Drive With Me (solo) *Brain's Way (solo) *Big Dreams (solo) *Make Me the Whole World Leader (duet) *I'm Going to Have to Hurt You (solo) *The Schadenfreude Polka (solo) *Braindoggie Mambo (contains solo lines) *Please Bop Me, Brain (duet) *On the Nice Boat Candy Cane (solo) *Schmeerskahoven (duet) *Camptown Races (solo) *We're Off to See the Has-Been Freakazoid! (1995) *Take Me Out to the Ballgame (duet) *Polly Wolly Doodle *We'll Meet Again Futurama (2001) *Funkytown (solo) *Total Eclipse of the Heart (solo) *Scarborough Fair (duet) *Na Na Hey Hey Kiss Him Goodbye The Simpsons (2003) *Everybody Hates Ned Flanders (Shatner reprise)(solo) My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2008) *Bug Stew (contains solo lines) *We'd Rather Do Anything Than Sing (contains solo lines) *I Love My Butt (contains solo lines) The Looney Tunes Show (2011) *Blow My Stack (duet) *The Flame (solo) *Christmas Rules *Stick to My Guns (solo) Gallery lamarcheegon.jpg|'Dr. Egon Spengler' in The Real Ghostbusters. lamarcheschwarzenegger.jpg|'Arnold Schwarzenneger' in The Critic. lamarcheshackleford.jpg|'Shackleford' in The Critic. lamarchescuttle.jpg|'Scuttle' in The Little Mermaid. lamarchebrain.jpg|'The Brain' in Pinky and the Brain. lamarchelonghorn.jpg|'Longhorn' in Freakazoid! lamarchemorbo.jpg|'Morbo' in Futurama. lamarchekif.jpg|'Lieutenant Kif Kroker' in Futurama. lamarchecylon.jpg|'Cylon' in Futurama. lamarcheschlump.jpg|'Schlump' in Bender's Big Score. lamarchesam.jpg|'Yosemite Sam' in The Looney Tunes Show. LaMarche, Maurice